The present invention is related to the field of integrated circuits (IC). More specifically, various aspects of the present invention are related to electroplating electroless plating of wafers, an operation included in most IC fabrication process. As with virtually all other fabrication operations, deposition, planarization, etching, and so forth, the requirements have to be met with virtually no deviation.